Jake Weber
| Image=Jake Weber 05.jpg | ImageCaption= | character=Joe DuBois (Character) | DOB=March 12, 1964 | birthplace=London, England | imdb_id=916617 | website= }} Jake T. Weber (born 12 March 1964) is an English actor, possibly best-known for his role as Michael in Dawn of the Dead (2004) and starring opposite Brad Pitt in Meet Joe Black. In 2001–2002, Weber was a series regular in HBO's The Mind of the Married Man and has made guest appearances on NBC's Law & Order: Criminal Intent and ABC's NYPD Blue. He portrayed Joe DuBois, the husband of psychic Allison DuBois in NBC/CBS' drama series Medium for seven years before the series' cancellation. Life and Career Early years Born in London, he attended Summerhill School, Leiston, Suffolk. Almost nothing was known about his childhood until the book, A Day in the life by Robert Greenfield was releasedA Day in the life; it chronicled the nomadic lifestlye of Weber's father and mother, Tommy and Susan "Puss" Weber, as they followed the Rolling Stones during the recording Exile on Main St (1972). When he was 8, his mother died from a drug overdose. His father would die later in 2006 after years of substance abuse. Later he went to the United States to study at Middlebury College in Vermont, where he majored in English Literature and Political Science, graduating cum laude with a BA. He also attended Juilliard, from which he graduated in 1991. Weber studied at Russia's famed Moscow Art Theatre. Career Weber's roles were often in bit parts in A-list movies, beginning with that of Kyra Sedgwick's unnamed boyfriend in the Oliver Stone-directed period saga Born on the Fourth of July (1989) and continuing with work for directors including Sidney Lumet (A Stranger Among Us, 1992), Alan J. Pakula (The Pelican Brief, 1993) and Martin Brest (Meet Joe Black, 1998). Weber scored one of his premier leads as Dr. Matt Crower, a kindly physician who takes charge of a young boy and protects him from a possessed sheriff in actor-turned-producer Shaun Cassidy's short-lived, but well received, supernatural drama series American Gothic (1995) on CBS. That program did not last long, and neither did the Mike Binder sitcom The Mind of the Married Man (2001), in which Weber signed on as one of the leads, Chicago newspaper employee Jake Berman. After the gory horror remake Dawn of the Dead (2004), Weber won the role of Joe DuBois on Medium playing the husband of a woman (Patricia Arquette) plagued by psychic visions who uses her ability to help solve crimes. He has also performed on Broadway and off-Broadway. Personal life Jake Weber and girlfriend, Elizabeth Carey, have a son named Waylon born in 2006 and currently reside in Los Angeles, California. Prior to his relationship with Carey, Weber was married to Diane Weber before their marriage ended in 2002. He also has a brother named Charlie. Filmography *''The Haunting of Molly Hartley'' (2008) - Mr. Hartley *''Medium'' (TV series; 2005-2011) - Joe Dubois *''Haven'' (2004) - Officer Powell *''Dawn of the Dead'' (2004) - Michael *''The Mind of the Married Man'' (TV series; 2001 - 2002) - Jake Berman *''Wendigo'' (2001) - George *''The Cell'' (2000) - FBI Special Agent Gordon Ramsey *''U-571'' (2000) - Lt. Hirsch, USNR *''Pushing Tin'' (1999) - Barry Plotkin *''Meet Joe Black'' (1998) - Drew *''Dangerous Beauty'' (1998) - King Henri III *''Into My Heart'' (1998) - Adam *''What the Deaf Man Heard'' (1997) - Tolliver Tynan *''American Gothic (TV series)'' (TV series; 1995-1996) - Dr. Matt Crower *''The Pelican Brief'' (1993) *''Born on the Fourth of July'' (1989) - Donna's boyfriend External Links *Jake Weber at the Internet Movie Database *People Magazine Article on his Childhood *Autobiography: A Day in the life by Robert Greenfield *Jake Weber Tribute Page - Last Updated: 5/17/02 *Elfjune's Jake Weber Page - Last Updated: 4/9/05 *Jake Weber @ Livejournal.com References Category:Actors Category:Cast